


Ramifications

by Seblainer



Series: Damaged and Damned 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jo tells Dean that their one night stand left them with something they weren't expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Ramifications  
Characters: Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle  
Pairing: Dean/Jo  
Rating/Warnings: R. Het. Strong Language.  
Summary: Jo tells Dean that their one night stand left them with something they weren't expecting.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean, Jo, Sam, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 918  
Series: Damaged and Damned 'verse.

*Ramifications*

It had been two months since Dean and Jo had slept together and they hadn't seen each other since. Jo had been on a few hunts in Ohio, Virginia and Georgia and then worked her way back to Nebraska. She had debated the idea of popping up in Kansas to visit Dean and Sam at the Bunker, and eventually gave into her desire to see Dean.

Jo knocked on the door of the Bunker, a bag that held clothes and weapons slung over one shoulder. She had gotten a text with the address from Dean a few months ago, after they had slept together. He had texted her the address and said to drop by any time she wanted. Jo smiled when the door opened to reveal Dean and when he stepped back so she could enter, she did.

She caught sight of his face, dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to him, concerned. "Dean? What is it? What happened?" He was happy to see her, she knew that. But now, he looked upset. "Where's Sam?" When he flinched at her words, Jo shut the door and led him to the couch so they could both sit down. "Dean, talk to me."

"He's dead." The words came out barely above a whisper and he pushed away from her, got up and started to pace. The look on his face one of a broken man. "Sammy's dead. For real, forever this time. I called Cas, got no answer. I tried to make a deal. I trapped Death and threatened him. Hell, I even called for Billie the Reaper, but none of them would help. He's dead, Jo."

The pain on Dean's face and in his eyes made Jo want to do something, but she didn't know what. So she did the only thing she could think of to let him know that she was there for him. Jo got up and walked over to Dean. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Neither of them were really the touchy feely type, but this was a special case.

Dean held onto Jo for a long time, as he kept the pain and rage caged inside of himself and struggled to keep it from bursting free. He didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually, he stepped back and released Jo. "Shit. I'm sorry, Jo." At her surprised look he said, "About last time we were together. I used you, and I was an asshole."

Jo listened to him speak and when he was finished, she shook her head. "No, you weren't. I knew what I was getting myself into when I slept with you. Well, I knew that it was just a one time thing. What I didn't know was what would happen. That I'd screw everything -"

Dean interrupted her. He didn't know what Jo meant. "What the hell are you talking about, Jo? You didn't do a fucking thing. I'm the one who screwed everything up. I took advantage of your feelings for me and I wouldn't blame you if you decked me for it." He stepped closer to her. "Take a shot."

Jo shook her head at his words, ran a hand over her face and then moved to sit down on the couch. "I'm not gonna hit you. I can't. I won't." She sighed and then moved the hand from her face and said, "I'm pregnant."

The ramifications of what she just said, hit Dean like a punch to the gut. "You're pregnant?" He sat down in shock when Jo nodded and he tried to ignore the buzzing in his ears as his mind whirled with what this now meant.

"We're not gonna hunt anymore. There's no way I'd be able to go on a job and leave you behind and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you hunt anymore, either." Dean saw the protest and anger build up within Jo and he shook his head. "You're pregnant, Jo. Your hunting days are over and so are mine. This kid is more important."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first two weeks after finding out that Jo was pregnant, they spent going back and forth between Kansas and Nebraska, as they tried to decide what to do and where they would live. After two weeks of nonstop fights, she finally realized why Dean was so adamant that they remain at the Bunker.

She knew that it was safer for them in the Bunker and when she agreed, peace settled between the two of them once more. Jo hated to fight with Dean and that's all they had done for too long. As they settled into a routine in the Bunker, she found herself relaxed for the first time in a long time.

One morning a few weeks later while Dean was still asleep, Jo woke up and and rolled onto her side. She rested a gentle hand on her stomach which had the smallest hint of a bump. In a few months she and Dean would be parents. The idea of that scared the living hell of out her. She didn't know shit about babies or kids.

Dean had some experience. He had helped his father raise Sam after Mary had died. But this was different. This was their own baby and no one was around to help them. Jo was terrified that she'd be a bad mother. Whereas, she knew without a doubt that Dean would make an amazing father. Jo sighed. They had a lot to figure out over the next few months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
